


Not Such An Innocent Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sue/Emma AU.
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Sue Sylvester
Kudos: 9





	Not Such An Innocent Girl

Sue Sylvester always got what she wanted. It was just a fact. Emma Pillsbury knew that but she had still been a little stunned by her own reaction to Sue’s rough questioning ways, she’d snapped and dragged the woman into her office, locking the door seconds before Sue took control, the pressure on her shoulders forcing Emma to kneel, Sue’s wanting clear even from where Emma was. The grunt of pleasure she gained took Emma’s mind off exactly how dirty she was getting and just how many germs she was risking, somehow the fact that she could make Sue whimper was enough that she didn’t care any more.


End file.
